fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Luci-Mina
Luci-Mina is the insane Red Joker of the Cards. Story Luci-Mina is an NPC created from a virus developed by Kusanagi. She is a Draculina (female vampire) with the ability to corrupt others by reversing a Player's Kotodama. Nothing else on her background is known about her other than the fact she is fiercely loyal to Kusanagi. Appearance At first appearance, Luci-Mina appears to be a fairly harmless average-sized beautiful girl with an eccentric style although her fangs can be seen when she smiles. Luci-Mina has slightly tanned skin for a Draculina with a red diamond on her right cheek and a yellow heart on her eft cheek. Her eyes are heterochromatic with a yellow right eye and a red left eye. She possesses Reddish-Orange curly ringlet hair who wears her hair in a unique style which she calls "Harlequin hair" with a black top hat and a white bow. Her clothing is unique cross between Lolita-Style and Harlequin-Style that is colored in Red, Yellow, Black and White. Luci-Mina wears a black and white harlequin patterened vest with a reverse colored jabot over a red puff on her right arm and a yellow puff on her left with with cuffs on her wrists. She also wears a gothic-layered skirt in the four mentioned colors with a Heart and Diamond. She wears a black laced up calf boot on her right leg and a white laced up mid thigh white boot on her left. She is also always seen with her signature black and white umbrella pattered with a pair of yellow hearts and red diamonds. 'Luci' Luci has blond hair tied into twin ringlet tails and red eyes with a yellow heart on her left cheek with a black top hat on her head. Her signature color is yellow. Her oufit consists of yellow puff sleeves, black cuffs, a black vest with a white harlequin pattern and jabot with yellow and white layered skirt with a black heart ending with black mid thigh boots. Her umbrella is patterned with yellow hearts. 'Mina' Mina has scarlet hair tied in a ringlet high pony-tail with yellow eyes and a red diamond on her red cheek with a white bow on her head. Her signature color is Red. Her outfit consist of red puff sleeves, black cuffs, white vest with black harlequin pattern and jabot with red and white mini-shorts with a black diamond ending with white calf boots. Her umbrella is patterned red diamonds. Personality Luci-Mina is insanely happy-go-lucky with a playful yet refined classy, sassy personality. She is trigger-happy when excited (very easily by the way) with a touch of insanity. She also has a tendency to switch between a masochist with Kusanagi and Black Joker and a sadist personality with others. She is very childish compared to Whisk, sometimes shown to be prone to outbursts of tantrums when things don't go her way. Luci-Mina's takes nearly everthing as a game and enjoys playing with her victims with challenges she calls "Luci-Mina Gametime". She is quite clueless, random and ditzy, making her provide most of the comic relief in the Cards. She also refers to herself in third person. Despite her bratty attitude sometimes, Luci-Mina does have a sense of fair-play during her games. But she is still a sore loser. She also seems to get particularly excited when she encounters other vampires like her, particularly Hellsing based Vampires like Whisk and DB. Excited enough to deviate from her missions a bit. Luci Luci (pronounced Lucy) is the refined classy Lady side of Luci-Mina and more dominant of the two. She is proud, formal and sophisticated in comparison to Mina and represents the Sadist. She enjoys torturing others and views others as beneath her while prefering to sit back and ordering Mina about. Mina Mina is the playful, sassy personality Tomboyish side of Luci-Mina and the more submissive. She is a more brash, casual and "rough and tough" kind of girl in comparison to Luci and represents the Masochist. She is a crazy out-of-control Masochist who would willingly provoke others just so she could blissfully experience pain inflicted on her. She can be described as being the more psycho of the two. Canon Luci-Mina appeared as Whisk's new partner after he got promoted up the ranks. Weapons/Items BattlEmbrella: A magic umbrella that functions as Luci-Mina's main form of transport and her main form of attack and defense. *Transport When using it as transport, Luci-Mina merely mounts it and turns the handle which activats a blaster at the tip of the umbrella which propels her forward at great speeds. When she simply wants to maintain a position in one spot she simply hangs onto the handle and lets her umbrella open, which begins spinning that allows her to hover. *Attack By re-arranging the shape of her umbrella handle into a crank and spinning it, Luci-Mina is able to fire multiple magic bullets like a gattling gun. This function seems remain only in Mina's Umbrella. The magic bullets come in either Black Bullets, White Bullets, Silver Bullets. Black Bullets Also known Corruption Bullets, if so much as one bullet hits a player, it completely reverses their entire personality by reversing their Kotodama. Mostly used for Luci-Mina's own amusement. White Bullets ''' Better refered to as Negative Bullets. These bullets are able to cancel out the effects of attacks. They are also the only thing that can cure the effects of the Black Bullets. '''Silver Bullets Simply also refered to as Classic Bullets. Nothing seems to be special about these bullets although this does not mean they are any less destructive as they are used as Luci-Mina's main form of attack. *Defense By simply opening her umbrella, Luci-Mina is able to activate a barrier spell to protect her and whoever hides behind the umbrella. This function seems to carry on only to Luci's Umbrella. Fiction Powers 'Hellsing Draculina (Seras Victoria)' As a Draculina, Luci-Mina possesses strong battle prowess on her own even without the use of her weapon. 'One Piece (Perona's Horo Horo no Mi)' By utilizing the power of the Horo Horo no Mi, Luci-Mina also is able to use additional ghost like abilities as well. 'Mahou Sentai MagiRanger (Phantom Spy Vancuria)' Luci-Mina has Vancuria's ability to split herself into two separate beings named Luci and Mina. Original Power 'Kotodama Reverse' Kusanagi bestowed Luci-Mina the ability to reverse a Player's Kotodama which she does with the use of her Black and White Bullets. Luci-Mina can also control the Reverse Kotodama armies. Techniques/Magic Draculina Powers These are the following abilities of Luci-Mina's Draculina abilities: *Clairvoyance *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed/reflexes *Regeneration *Advanced Marksmanship *Shapeshifting *Immortality *Invulnerability *Superhuman senses *Advanced Combat *Familiar summoning (Hollow Ghosts) *Intangibility 'See: Horo Horo no Mi' 'DoppleGanger' Luci-Mina is able to separate herself into two beings aptly called Luci and Mina. Relationships Kusanagi As her creator, Luci-Mina absolutely worships Kusanagi and frequently asks to be punished by her, calling her My Queen. WhiskasFriskas Luci-Mina bears some fondness towards Whisk considering they are both Hellsing Vampires, especially since Whisk's powers are derived from Alucard while Luci-Mina's is mostly derived from Seras Victoria. The two are generally good friends although Whisk proves to be the more mature of the two. Black Joker Luci-Mina has dropped many hints that she knows the true identity of the Black Joker and speaks of him in high regard as much as she does with Kusanagi. It is hinted that Whisk might be the Black Joker considering how he is the only other person she actually obeys other than Kusanagi. Other Cards As the Red Joker of the Joker Duo, Luci-Mina is the one of the top-ranking members of the Cards and treats her fellow underclassmen as servants although she rubs shoulders the most with Sakura. 'Kurotsubasa' DrummerBoy Out of all the Kurotsubasa members, Luci-Mina seems to personally focus most of her energy on DB due to the fact he is also another Alucard based vampire. Shadow Although Luci-Mina would rather "play" with DB, she also focuses on Shadow with some jealousy and hatred because she feels that he is stealing all of Kusanagi's attention and gets to be punished more than she does. Music Themes Luci-Mina: Seras Victoria Theme-Zakuro Luci and Mina (Separated) :Yami no Baroque (Mermaid Melody) Quotes 'Luci-Mina' "Commander of the Reds, the Red Joker: Draculina LUCI-MINA~!!!!" "Kyaa~ Lu-Mi's Queen is scolding me~! It feels so good~! Lu-Mi's Queen! Please punish Lu-Mi more by using Lu-Mi as your doormat!" (Other Cards) "You swine have no right to be talking your Superior! Me! The Red Joker! Grovel at Lu-Mi's feet lowly creatures!" (meeting Whisk) "KYAAAAAA~!!!! An actual bona-fide Alucard Vampire~!!!! HOLD LU-MI!!!!!" *Jumps into Whisk's arms* 'Luci' "The Lady of the Yellow Heart: Luci~!" "Hora! Mina! What are you doing standing around! Do you want to be praised you dog?!" 'Mina' "The Lady of the Red Diamond: Mina~!" "KYA~! Luci-sama is angry~! Even when she threatens Mina~ AAAAAH~! It feels amaazing~! Verbally abuse Mina more Luci-sama~! Kyaaaa~! Better yet~....MMM-HIT MINA HARD~! Stab MINA ! Give MINA your worst punishment ever~!!!!" Gallery Trivia *Luci-Mina's name is derived from Lucy Westenra and Mina Harker, the two main female characters of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. *Luci-Mina has a very obvious Vampire Fetish. *She has been described by a few as a "backwards" kind of gal. *The reason Luci and Mina both have different color hair is because red and yellow makes orange which is the color of Luci-Mina's hair. *Being created from a virus, Luci-Mina's natural rival is Masukomi who is created from a Firewall. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bringers of Destruction Category:Magic